Of Wolves and Nations
by America-san
Summary: Britain was mad at America, as usual. So he is kicked out and left in the middle of the night. Switzerland was patrolling around when he hears a scream. What happened? Bad formatting at the beginning, but gets better. There is a major possibility that I'll change the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Of Wolves and Nations Ch.1: The Night

Britain was pissed at America. The American told a joke about English food and how even scavengers won't eat it. What really made him mad was when America said that he never really wanted Britain for a brother. "Why you bloody-good-for-nothing git! I raised you with love and care! And this is how you repay me?" Britain yelled.  
"Woah, calm down bro! It was only a joke." America began, but Britain cut him off.  
"That's it! I've had enough of your smart arse. Leave and don't come back here again!" Britain shouted, but when he heard what he said, he instantly regretted it. Yet, he still kept his face serious.  
"If you really want me to leave, then I will. Goodbye, Britain." America turned and left. He walked down the stairs and out the door. When he stepped out, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Crying as he ran through the forest, he failed to notice a sinkhole. America screamed as the ground gave away. After falling about 50 ft. his head was hit by a rock. As more and more debris fell America was covered, coughing, he blinked as another rock fell on his head. This time he did not blink and became as limp as a rag doll.  
By this time, Britain was searching furiously for America. He had heard America's scream and went after him. Britain struggled as he climbed over logs and rocks. Then a loud howl ripped through the silent forest air. Immediately Britain thought that America was being attacked by a werewolf. There were werewolfs in the forest after all. Britain stopped in his tracts and listened. When he didn't hear anything else he continued through the silent dark forest that was lit by moonlight. Later though, he heard screams and a gunshot. Then he really started to panic, he ran through the forest looking desperately for the American.  
_

America awoke to feeling as though a semi-truck was pinning him to the ground. As he got up the rocks fell off him, he heard a growl. Slowly turning around, his eyes met the eyes of a werewolf. America backed away slowly, the wolf snarled and crouch into a lunging position. Screaming, America ran with the wolf at his heels. The werewolf pounced and bit America's leg. America let out a scream of pain and fell. The werewolf began to bite America on his hands, legs, back, and arms. The wolf backed away and prepared to bite America's neck. America passed out while feebly covering his head.  
BANG!  
The wolf collapsed and died. Switzerland lowered his gun and approached the bloody mass that was America. "Oh my God." Switzerland couldn't believe that America was attacked by a werewolf. He bent down and checked America's pulse. "At least he's still breathing. I wonder why he was out here," Switzerland picked up America, "and he can lay off the hamburgers."  
Liechtenstein was surprised to find America in Switzerland's arms. She then saw that America had blood all over him, so she quickly got some bandages and gauze while Switzerland ran through his house looking for silver. Switzerland found a silver spoon and ran back to America, he pressed the silver to America's chest, America started to scream. The silver closed the werewolf induced bites, but the cuts and scrapes did not heal. Liechtenstein walked over and began to wrap the natural cuts with the bandages.  
Now that America was taken care of and is currently sleeping on the couch, seeing as how Switzerland does not usually have visitors. Liechtenstein asked Switzerland why America was injured. "He was probably being stupid. If I did not hear his scream and went to investigate, he would most likely be dead. I think a werewolf got him, since it is a full moon right now. The silver only closed the wounds, he is infected with the werewolf DNA, so he is now a werewolf." Switzerland explained.  
Liechtenstein gasped. "Is there a cure?" She asked.  
"No, but we could try to make a cure. Right now there is a potion called a Wolfsbane potion that will let America keep his mind, but every full moon he will be a werewolf."  
"Should we tell other countries about his condition?"  
"We will need help. So I suggest Britain, Germany, and Italy. Britain because he will find a cure and make the Wolfsbane potion. Germany because he can gather research and keep America under control. And Italy because he will keep America occupied the whole time."  
"That's a good idea, brother."  
_

Britain, Germany, and Italy got the same text from Switzerland the next day. It said: Come to my place immediately.  
When the three countries got there, they were surprised to find America bandaged and sleeping on Switzerland's couch. Britain immediately ran over to America and inspected his wounds. Germany walked over as well and sat on the opposite couch of America, concern was evident on his face. Italy took out some pasta and began eating.  
Switzerland was furious that the countries walked casually into his house but waved it off when he saw America stirring. Switzerland set down the tray of food and water. America sat up, Germany handing him Texas. America took them and gasped when he saw the nations around him. "Dudes, why are you guys here? Kinda weird." America groggily said.  
"We were wondering that as well." Germany said.  
"All you guys are here so that we can discuss something that happened last night to America." Switzerland began. For once, America was silent. Switzerland continued, "It seems that last night America was attacked by a werewolf."  
Everyone gasped and looked at America. America looked at all his bandages. "Will I become a werewolf?" He asked.  
"Yes, which is why I wanted you guys here. I need Britain to make a few Wolfsbane potions. Germany I need you to research all possible cures to werewolf bites. And Italy you are going to keep America company when he transforms." Switzerland said.  
"I HAVE TO BE WITH A WEREWOLF? W-what if America bites me? I don't wanna be a WEREWOLF!" Italy cried.  
Britain clutched his chest. "Are you saying that I'm the reason America has been bitten by a werewolf. This is all my fault. But, I will make lots of Wolfsbane potions, just to keep him sane until we can find a cure."  
"Very well. I will research for cures of a werewolf bite and try to find a successful cure." Germany said.  
"I'm gonna be a werewolf? Aw, man, THAT IS SO COOL!" America got off the couch and started running around due to his excitement. "I'm gonna have powers, I can be a superhero!"  
"Calm down you bloody git! You won't have powers, your senses will just get stronger." Britain said.  
"OK, since now we now what we have to do. Everyone must be prepared for next month's full moon. Britain try and make a Wolfsbane potion. Germany, you are doing some research to find leads to a cure. And Italy, you will keep America company, OK? Don't worry if the Wolfsbane potion does not work, you can flee. Oh, and most importantly, NO ONE CAN KNOW." Switzerland explained.  
Liechtenstein came downstairs. "Big brother, did you explain to the others?"  
"Yes. Liechtenstein, would you mind making everyone else some food?" Nodding, Liechtenstein left for the kitchen.  
After that, the nations started to ask why America was in the forest so late in the evening. At that, Britain stopped talking and sighed. "It was me. I kicked America out of my house. I tried to go after him, but I couldn't find him anywhere."  
America looked over. "Britain it was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have made fun of you so much. You had every right to throw me out of your house. Besides, none of us knew that a werewolf would be one the prowl last night." Picking up one of the sandwiches Switzerland brought, he ate it and drank some water.  
Liechtenstein returned with some food for the rest of the nations. Germany thanked her and got a sandwich with a glass of beer. Britain got a scone with some ale. Of course Italy got pasta with wine. All the nations soon got tired, especially America. He asked Switzerland if he could take off the bandages. Soon, he was peeling off the bandages. "Ugh, did I fall into a mud pit or something?" He asked.  
"No, it looks like you fell into a pit. I found a sinkhole near where I found you. Not to mention but it also seemed like a few rocks hit your head considering how many bumps we found." Switzerland then began to tell everyone the condition America was and the surroundings. He also gave some good detail on what the werewolf looked like.  
_

The next World Meeting went along smoothly, even though America really wanted raw hamburgers. It was about a month since the whole ordeal, the full moon would be this night. At the meeting America tried to convince everyone that a superhero would solve everyones problems. Japan, of course, agreed to everything he said. What everyone failed to notice was that Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Britain, Germany, and even Italy were paying close attention to America.  
After the meeting, the group went to one of America's retreats in Switzerland, since the meeting was held in Bern. America unlocked his house and ushered everyone inside. Britain pulled a bottle out of his briefcase and handed it to America. While everyone sat on the couches America downed the potion and coughed. "Well, did you expect it to taste like Coke?" Britain sneered.  
"OK guys, since we don't know when this will take place. How bout we watch a movie or some TV shows?" America asked.  
"That's a fantastico idea! I can make pasta for a snack~." Italy exclaimed.  
"We should just read for a while. After all it should save you money not using electricity." Switzerland replied. America decided that was OK because he wanted to read a few of his comics. He grabbed a few and sat next to a window.  
A few hours passed and night had fallen. The moon peeked over the trees, and its light went through the window and hit America. He gasped, "Guys, I think its happening." Germany and the others -excluding Italy- left the room. Italy hid behind a couch watching the transformation. America screamed and tried to stand up, but fell onto the ground. His face formed a snout, his ears grew, a tall started to grow, his clothes started to rip, and cream-colored fur grew all over him. The nations watched through the glass, some were quiet, while others tried to hid their faces. All at once the screaming stopped. America now resembled a wolf, he stood up and howled.  
Italy started shaking, he wished he didn't come. Then he heard America drop to all fours and walk steadily towards him with a glint of hunger in his eyes. He sniffed Italy and growled. Italy, you said you brought food. Seriously man, I'm so hungry. America whined. Italy stopped shaking and looked at America.  
"Y-you're not going to eat me? W-wait I can understand you even though your mouth isn't m-moving." Italy stuttered.  
Really bro? You think that now I'm a werewolf that I'm gonna eat all my friends? That's a serious violation of 'bro code' right there. America stated. He started to lick Italy's face, cleaning it of tears.  
"S-stop that t-tickles!" Italy began to laugh. Then he called the other nations. "C'mon, America is not as mean as you think! Come meet him!" The nations carefully went back into the room. As they did America let out happy barks and wagged his tail. Britain and Germany walked over to America and began to inspect him. "I'm so glad the potion worked. Hey there America!" Britain said while patting America on the head.  
Cut that out, Britain! Your making my ear itch! America started to scratch behind his ear.  
"Did you hear that Britain? America is talking even though he's a wolf!" Germany exclaimed.  
"Yes, Germany, I heard him." Britain replied.  
"Since he is a wolf. I don't want him 'marking his territory' on MY territory." Switzerland grumbled.  
Don't worry, Switz. I'll 'watch' where I pee. America assured Switzerland. He ran back to Italy and began pestering the poor Italian on where the food was.  
The rest of the night went smoothly, because everyone was asleep around 3 A.M. America was the first to get up. Mostly because he didn't want anyone to 'accidentally' see Florida. When he finished putting clothes on, he decided to watch a movie starring none other than Captain America. Slowly, the other countries got up. Germany and Britain were discussing America's behavior. Soon it was time for the counries to go back home. But, they didn't realize that someone else was with them the whole night.  
-END OF CHAPTER ONE-  
A/N: Sup, everyone who read. Thanks for selecting this crazy story! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. What did you like/dislike? Want a pairing? NO USUK there is just too much of that. Want the next chapter to go as you want? Notice any errors (this is all me, notepad doesn't offer grammar help or spell check). I also take story requests! (as long as I like the plot). Well, I talk to much so... America is #1! (he is basically my fav character).


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The Visitor

In the morning everyone was up and discussing more and more about America. The American however was hungry and wanted some hamburgers and milkshakes. Germany and Italy decided it was time for them to go, Germany headed for his country, while Italy drove like a bat out of hell to his beloved home. As Germany and Italy were driving out of the driveway, America noticed a strange smell. "Uh, Britain? Does being a werewolf give me kickass abilities, like a better sense of smell and eyesight?" He asked. Switzerland looked over, he was curious as well.

"Yes. Why? Do you smell something out of the ordinary?" Britain asked. He looked up from his tea.

America nodded. "Yeah, it smells strong. I think something is outside." Britain raised his eyebrows and proceeded to the window, looking around he really didn't see anything. A shadow moved on the roof.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Wait, I saw a shadow. Someone's on your roof!" Britain exclaimed. America got up and sniffed outside.

"It smells like a Russian! Dude, I think Russia's here!" America growled.

"Why is he on my territory? I'll blast him to bits!" Switzerland grabbed his rifle and ran outside. A few shots were heard. Britain and America ran outside to see what the commotion was. They came to see Switzerland holding his gun at his side, Russia loomed over him and smiled.

"Is Amerika here? I would like to talk to him, da?" Russia had that soft yet creepy smile. The gunshots were from Switzerland shooting a few warning shots at Russia.

"Why do you need him?" Switzerland still kept a steady hand on his gun. America and Britain approached the two.

"Ah, Amerika, I was wondering where you were." Russia said.

"You did not answer my question." Switzerland cocked his gun, and pointed it at Russia.

"I wanted to visit him. I have a few questions regarding the meeting, da?" Russia explained.

"Yeah, right. Why were you on my roof?" America asked. His eyes were narrowed and a growl came from him.

"I wanted to 'drop in'. Besides, I want to know why some countries were paying close attenion to you. Since your idea was stupid, it was pretty weird to see you guys paying close attention. I figured it must have been something more than a proposal to solve everyones's problems." Russia still smiled.

"My idea was not stupid. I probably had a stain on my jacket and some countries noticed." America was trying hard not to attack Russia.

"There was no stain. Britain would have made fun of you if you had a stain." Russia said. A steady intimidating aura radiated off him.

"Stop fighting, you two. Russia get off my land, America it's time for you to go home." Switzerland lowered his gun and shooed Russia off his property.

"Whatever. Russia you better not follow me home." America managed to grit through his teeth. The nations then left Switzerland. Nothing of importance continued through the month. Except the fact that America was more concious of his surroundings and that Italy was his company for a while until everyone was sure America could be deemed safe.

The full moon was two days away when Britain got terribly sick. He was so sick that he forgot to make the Wolfsbane potion. When told this, America started to freak out. He was excited, he wanted to know how it felt without taking the disgusting potion. He reassured the the nations that he had a cell in his basement. Not that kind of cell, just to prank people who fell dead drunk while partying at his house. Their reactions, he thought fondly.  
_

The meeting was in America. So it was lucky. Britain didn't attend the meeting, neither did France, Britain needed a doctor. China, for once, arrived early for the meeting. Russia sat next to America, but on Canada. Germany was made aware of what was going to happen, so he was busy taking notes. Italy, of course, was eating pasta. Switzerland still managed to keep watch over America. Russia noticed all of this. Looking back and forth, he wondered why they were so attentive like the last monthly conference.

"Hold on. I have a question, Amerika." Russia raised his hand.

"What is it, commie?" America asked. He was starting to get more concerned on why Russia was so obsessed with him.

"Why is it that Germany, Italy, and Switzerland keep staring at you like last month's meeting." Russia asked, smile revealing.

"Uh, maybe they finally realized how awesome I am." America said nervously. Russia didn't ask anymore questions. He smiled even brighter and a dark aura could practically be seen. America continued with his presentation. _

After the meeting, America got home super fast. Almost like The Flash, he thought. America unlocked his house and proceeded inside. He explained to Tony what was going to happen. The alien nodded, and agreed to help him if something went terribly wrong. America grabbed some coke and hamburgers, then started to go to his cell. He dragged a couch in there so that he could sit in comfort. When he reached the cell, he sat on his couch and read some comics. Spiderman, The Fantastic Four, and The Hulk. "Funny," he said, "they became heroes after they were attacked by something. I wonder if I could be a hero." He smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna be Lycanman." After a while, He started to get sleepy and was soon asleep, what he didn't realize was that the window to the outside was opening and someone was in the cell with him.  
_

Russia followed America home. He heard America talking to his alien friend about something going on tonight. Russia smiled and sneaked to where a light was showing from a window. He saw America sitting on a couch in a cage. "Why is Amerika in a cage?'' He said quietly. He scooched closer to the window.

As time passed Russia soon noticed America was about to fall asleep. Slowly opening the window, he crawled into America's house and into his cage. Getting down, he watched America sleep. "So vulnerable, yet so peaceful." He whispered. Russia began to stoke his hair. America mumbled and leaned into the touch. After a while, the moon's light showered into the cell. Russia saw America stirring so he quietly hid behind a nightstand and continued to stare at America.

Russia heard groaning and peeked over the stand. He could not believe what he was seeing. America was becoming a werewolf! Russia grabbed his pipe and held it steady. It was becoming more clearer now, America was a werewolf and that's what the countries were trying to hide! America soon stopped changing and howled. Russia started to get scared, he heard the wolf sniff the air. He peeked over the stand. His blood ran cold when he saw the wolf staring at him with a hunger in its' eyes. Russia stood up and raised his pipe. The wolf crouched low and leapt at Russia. Russia swung his pipe and knocked the wolf aside, the wolf yelped and moved away from the Russian. He ran to the window and started to climb out. Yet, the wolf manage to dig its' teeth into Russia's leg and knaw on it. Russia yelled and kicked the wolf away. When he climbed out he slammed the window shut and moved away from it.

Russia crawled under a tree. Recounting what happened, he pulled off his boot and inspected the wound. Sighing he grabbed his pipe, which coincidently was made of silver, and pressed it to his wound. It stung. Russia gritted his teeth and proceeded to close the wound with the silver. As soon as he was done, two thoughts came to his mind. One, he will have to replace his pipe with stainless steel so that he doesn't burn his fingers. Two, America was a werewolf and now he's a werewolf. "Oh, that's what he meant. I guess now we have to team up and find a cure together. We'll be friends!" Russia smiled at that thought and fainted.

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-

A/n: Sorry this chapter is short! But, hey, I typed it in an hour, and got distracted a bunch of times. Kinda pathetic in my opinion. America's Lycanman happens to mean wolfman but instead of that I put Lycan so it doesn't get confusing with the evil Wolfman movie. First off! I'd like to thank missy13yaya for listing me as their favorite author, so that's a huge thanks right there. I'd like to thank ThePatheticProfession for reviewing and favoriting my story. And I'd like to thank veranightshade for following my story. I will not let you guys down! Oh, and since ThePatheticProfession wanted RusAme and to see what happens if America doesn't take his medicine, this is now RusAme! REMEMBER: If you want a mini plot for this just ask in a review and I'll think about it. Oh yeah, this chap is dedicated to none other than ThePatheticProfession! Also: Did you hate a part/ love a part? Review! Questions? Review! Fave or follow, I will mention you in my chapter credits! So farewell! Keep Calm and Spock On! (I'm not really a Trekkie, more like a Hetalian.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: The Revelation

**A/N: Just for those who might think I'm racist, I have nothing against Russians or any race, mostly cause one of my relatives is Russian. Major writer's block. I may or may not set this story for update once a week. So I had to think really hard for who was going to be 'alpha', but I decided so don't be mad if the one you wanted isn't alpha. Oh, yeah, this is a pairing but only fluff no xxx. Awesome followers: Freelancenfangirl, pilotdowner, and TheCuteCanadian. So enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my imagination.**

America got up and was surprised to find the taste of blood in his mouth. Tony had timed the cell to unlock when the sun rose. America looked around to find blood near the window. The blood in his mouth began to get intoxicating, so America ran to his bathroom and vomited. When he was done he looked at the mirror. He saw blood all over his mouth and face. America screamed and grabbed a washcloth to try to clean the blood off. The blood was difficult to clean, and it smeared. As America cleaned up he went to get dressed. Putting on a comfortable shirt and shorts, he went to his basement to clean.

When America was done, he proceeded to his kitchen and got out some food. While eating waffles he looked out his window and gasped. That commie bastard was sleeping in his yard! Scarfing down his waffles, he ran outside. He finally reached Russia and saw blood on his hands and leg. Bending down, he inspected Russia. Russia's pipe was laying a few feet away from him. America noted that he saw no open wounds, to his surprise. He reached for the pipe, as he touched the pipe, he jumped back when the pipe burned his hands. It was then he found out the pipe was made of silver. Russia began to stir.

"Hey, commie. Why the hell are you in my backyard? Ever hear of private property? I could sue you if you weren't a country." America growled, the wolf in him was starting to get pissed off by this persistant Russian.

Russia blinked and looked around, he looked up and saw a very pissed off America. He sat up and looked at America with a smile. "How are you this morning? I followed you last night and found the secret you were trying to hide. Unfortunately, you weren't pleased to see me when I crawled into your cage. So you attacked me, I escaped but barely. You passed the curse to me, so I think you owe me an apology."

America took a second to register this. "What? You've got to be kidding me." Then America remembered the blood on his face. "Wait, you're serious. Oh, man, Britain is not going to be happy." America ran a hand through his hair.

Russia smiled even bigger. "No I'm not kidding. But, the good news is that we'll become great friends!" Russia stood up.

America stood straighter and said, "Get off my lawn." A commanding voice rang out. For some reason unknown to America, Russia actually shrank back and hurriedly got off his lawn. America was very perplexed. "Did you actually do as I say?" Russia nodded.

"Yes, it was weird though, something in me said 'do as he says'." Russia said, this time giving thought.

"Well, let's go see Britain and see what he says." America said. So they went to Britain's house. Russia, to America's discomfort, stood by him the whole time.

Britain was sipping tea in his foyer, when America and Russia arrived. The Brit had just got over his illness, and made some tea after kicking out a certain Frenchman. "Hello, gentlemen. America, how was your night? Russia, why are you here?" Britain asked. America stopped, he smelled something off about Britain, kinda like that smell he found on Russia.

"Well, my night was interesting. Russia's here because he decided to pay me a visit during that night." America explained.

"I was curious. And America didn't even bother to lock his window, so I climbed in." Russia said.

"Wait. Russia did you see something you weren't supposed to see? America, did you attack him when he crawled through your window?" Britain asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"According to Russia, I bit him. For some reason he obeys some stuff I say like 'shut up' or 'go over there'." America explained.

"Are you bloody serious? Russia is that true?" Britain was now standing.

"Da." Russia said.

Britain threw his hands in the air in anger. "Well that's great! Now I have to work twice as hard! Do you know what this means? We have a werewolf pack of wolves that are nations!" Britain hissed.

America looked confused. "What do you mean we have a 'pack of wolves', shouldn't be a pair of wolves?" America asked. He began to think of that stench on Britain.

Britain looked down. "I was working on a cure, when that damn Prussia interrupted me. I accidentally dropped a very hazardous ingredient, which caused the potion to become unstable. The potion splattered on me and him. Now we are unfortunately infected. Seeing as how I used your DNA to react with the potion, it means that your DNA turned us. So that's why me and Prussia have subconsciously became part of your pack."

America was bewildered. "What do you mean 'my pack'?"

"Considering you were the first of us to be turned, you were part of a small pack until Switzerland shot the alpha of the pack. You became alpha because of that. Then you started your own pack by biting Russia. I accidentally caused me and Prussia to become part of your pack as well. So you are know Alpha of this pack. Oh, and Prussia is still sulking in my living room claiming to be 'too awesome for this'. France had his hands full taking care of us because the potion gave me an alergic reaction, and Prussia had severe burns from the potion." Britain explained.

America became really excited. "Really?! Finally the Hero will be in charge of you for once!" America pumped his fist in the air.

Britain was starting to calm down a bit but was still bothered. "You do know that we have to make this known to the other nations because of this."

"What if they want to join this kick ass pack?" America asked.

"Well if they want to join I guess that's OK. I know Romania has some spare time so I'll ask him to continue on finding a cure, considering I'll be no use. The next meeting is coming up so we'll explain to the others." Britain said.

The pack went on their separate ways. Britain continued with his tea. America decided to head back home. Prussia went back to Germany to explain what happened to him. Russia, though, wanted to ask America a question. "Hey, Amerika?" He asked.

"What is it, commie?" America asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you might consider going on a date with me, da?" Russia timidly asked.

America looked at Russia with a curious look, then he looked at the ground before saying, "Russia. I have had strange feelings for you. Not because of the whole werewolf thing, but because I think there is a place in my heart that is waiting for you. I have tried to hide my feelings from you, cause I thought it was just hatred but now I'm thinking its love. So I would love to go out on a date with you." America smiled.

"D-da?" Russia wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Da." America said, with a quick smirk.

"Yay!" Russia scooped America in a bear hug and twirled around.

"Whoa, man. Your squeezing the life outta me!" America breathed.

Russia put America down and smiled a real smile. "I am happy with you." He said.

"Dude, we've only been together for about a minute and you're already happy with me?" America said.

The began to talk about random politics. Two countries whose bosses kinda hate each other, how funny. Soon it was time for them to head back to their individual country. Russia kissed America goodbye, while America gave him his own bear hug. They could hardly wait to see each other at the meeting.

The next world meeting was the week after to discuss trade, each country started to argue, except for America and Russia. The two were talking about what restaurant to eat at after the meeting. Germany was busy talking to Prussia. Italy was taking a siesta. Japan had his regular poker-face and listened to Greece. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were watching everything unfold. Canada was unnoticed as he took his seat. Britain whistled to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Britain, Italy woke up from his nap.

"I have important news. I am a werewolf." Britain paused, all the nations that didn't know gasped. Britain continued. "I am not the only one though. America, Russia, and Prussia are werewolves as well," Germany patted Prussia's back, "Romania, I will need you to work on making Wolfsbane and creating a cure. Now, I'm sure some of you want to be werewolves so if you want to be a werewolf then please raise your hand." Several hands went into the air. "But, America is the alpha." A few hands went down.

"Really, dudes? I'm the Hero so obviously I'd be a great alpha." America objected.

Britain looked at the nations with hands in the air. "So Lithuania, Japan, Italy, and Sweden. On the full moon, please meet Romania at his place OK. With the Wolfsbane, America will give some saliva and we will turn you in the most pleasant way possible. So that's it, please meet in Bucharest, Romania will be OK with this. Actually, he's pretty excited." Britain and Romania made a list of the nations.

"Big brother. I want to become one with you. I don't want to listen to that insufferable American, please stay with me!" Belarus was gripping Russia so tightly that America started to growl.

"I'm sorry, little sister. But, I'm with someone else." Russia pulled her hands off him. Belarus started shaking with anger and stormed from the meeting room.

"That's one serious fangirl you got there, Russia." America teased.

Russia smiled and hugged America. "I will always have you with me though. If you ever leave, and I remain. I will never be with another."

The meeting went well from there. Some nations were excited for the full moon, while others were pretty neutral. This was going to be something else from that day forward.

**A/N: Yes, another A.N. Well this is going to be interesting. If you want another character to be a werewolf, please review which character. I'm keeping the ones I chose though. I just threw Sweden in there for some reason. My friends requested Prussia and Belarus to show up. Since some people decided not to review. Look, if you don't request a chapter plot, my writing goes which ever way. If you want a character death I can mend the story to that. I'm flying blind here, so if you want something to happen then by all means. I'm thinking of kicking Switz out of the story. (Spoiler: A character is going to die.) So if have questions please review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: The Pack of Nations

The wait for the full moon was almost unbearable. The nations waiting to be transformed were ecstatic, Japan was calm, though. Sweden just thought of how nice it would be, but he still frowned. America and Russia visited each other more often, much to Belarus's distress. Romania was busy making Wolfsbane. Prussia was trying to tell Germany how 'awesome' it would be if he became a werewolf as well. Italy was excited, Romano kept telling him that it was stupid. Lithuania trusted America, so he couldn't wait to be a werewolf, America would be a good leader in his opinion.

"Mr. Sweden. Why would you want to be a werewolf?" Finland asked. Sweden looked at him, he had a small mischievous smile.

"I just wanted to try something new." Sweden said.

"Oh, OK. Say, Sweden. Would you like to make some furniture?" Finland asked.

"OK." Sweden said. He pulled out his tools. Finland thought of some ideas. Soon both countries were making furniture.

"Japan, why would you even think of making that stupid decision?" China asked. He and Japan were sitting on a veranda looking at the stars.

"I wanted to be able to watch the seasons pass with the hightened senses of a werewolf." Japan replied.

"Why do you have to complicate everything?" China whined.

"Here." Japan handed him a Hello Kitty bag stuffed with a Hello Kitty keychain, Hello Kitty wallet, and a giant Hello Kitty plushie.

"Really? For me? Thanks, aru!" China took the bag and kept thanking Japan. Panda climbed from China's back and onto the ground to sniff the bag. Japan picked up the panda and put him with Tama, who was busy thinking of tuna. The two countries continued to chat.

"This really exciting, huh?" Romania asked Britain. The two countries were at Romania's. They were making the Wolfsbane potions and transmutation potion.

"I suppose so." Britain replied. He was looking through his spellbooks to find the correct potion recipe.

"I believe I have made enough Wolfsbane to last a few months, so now we can work on making the transmutation potion." Romania said. He grabbed several empty bottles and began filling the bottles. The magic nations, excluding Norway, started to work on the final potions, making a few extra in case a nation last minute changed his/her mind.

"Like, why would you want to be a ugly wolf guy?" Poland asked Lithuania. These two nations were sitting in a meadow going over battle strategies. But, Poland being Poland, he got off topic and started to discuss his obsession with the colour pink.

"America helped me before his Great Depression so I trust him and will help him out if he's ever in a bind." Lithuania explained.

"You're, like, such a pushover!" Poland explained.

"I don't get it." Lithuania said. The joke, of course, went over his head. The besties began to discuss more and more werewolf stuff.

"Dude, if you keep hugging me like this, I think I'll be crushed." America wheezed. His Russian boyfriend decided to drop in. Literally, he jumped off another plane (with a parachute this time) and landed in America's pool.

"But we're closer, da? I will treat you like my most precious sunflower. And right now, you're my most precious sunflower." Russia said, he leaned in and kissed America.

"Man, you could be a poet." America smiled and gave into the kiss. The hug tightened. America coughed to let Russia know that he was suffocating him. Russia released the hug and smiled a genuine smile that was only for America.

The two love birds were too busy with themselves to notice someone else was with them. This someone snarled and ran to his hideout. The person in particular was angered by the events that took forth before he left. Gathering his supplies and making a list of what to get, the person left the hideout to write the malicous plans that were to take place.

The full moon came at last. Everyone was at Romania's place, Germany was persuaded by both Italy and Prussia to become a werewolf with them. Romania set out drinks and Wolfsbane for the nations. America, Russia, Prussia, and Britain each took a potion and wrinkled their faces. The potion still tasted like one of Britain's scones. "So you guys are saying that my scones taste like this dreadful concoction?" Britain asked. The nations nodded.

At last the moon peeked over the moor and its fluorescent light flooded into the room. The werewolfs snarled and haunched over as the changes began. Their fur matched their hair color and their eyes were the same but had a little glow to them of their eye color. Britain managed to cast a spell over them that would allow their clothes to dissolve into their fur but would reappear as soon as they changed back. The changes stopped, the werewolf nations looked at themselves then each other. "Hey, we look the same as before, only our eyes kinda give off a glow which is wicked cool!" America exclaimed.

"Only my awesome coat awesomely reflects off the awesome glow of my awesome eyes." Prussia bragged. He winced when he suddenly felt Germany pet him. Prussia gave off a happy dog look and leaned into the pats of his younger brother.

"I say, a wolf look suits me well." Britain said.

"Amerika, you look a lot cuter when you are not savagely attacking me." Russia said. He licked America and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, bro. But I didn't know what I was doing, kinda like sleepwalking." America apologized.

"It is fine. Better, because I can watch over my wolf." Russia chuckled.

"Well I'm Alpha so I can protect you and the rest of my family. Considering we're all nations and now werewolves of the same pack we are just one big happy family." America said.

"I'm sorry to ruin your wolf reunion, but we have others waiting to join your family." Romania interrupted. Romania held up a vial and pointed to a cauldron filled with a red-brown liquid. The transmutation potion.

America walked over. "Yeah, sorry, forgot." Romania put the vial on the cobblestone floor and told America that he must drool in it. America nodded and thought of a giant raw hamburger. Saliva immediately dripped off his canines and into the vial. Once filled, he backed away and licked the spit off his jaws. Romania picked up the vial and poured its contents into the potion. The potion seethed and bubbled turning a red-blue color. Some bottles were nearby so Romania grabbed them and filled each one with the potion. He passed them out to Lithuania, Japan, Italy, Germany, and Sweden.

The nations put the potion to their lips and drank. Some gasped and fell to the floor writhing in pain. While Germany and Sweden grasped their stomachs in agony. Soon all the nations were on the floor, passed out. Romania sat down and began to pet Britain while waiting for the others to wake. After a while, the nations began to stir. They felt a little different but not much. America stood onto his paws and walked over to the newly transformed. He sniffed them and nuzzled them until his scent was on them, so that they belong in his pack. It also gave off a scent off his power so that he was still in charge. Italy was excited by all this and tried to play with the wolves, but these wolves had a conscience and refused to play with him except America.

"C'mon dude, you said you brought spare pasta and I am hungry. You should give me some." America gave his bestest puppy dog look, he even dropped his ears and tried his best to look sad.

"Ve~ Wolf America is so cute! Here is some yummy pasta!" Italy gave America some pasta and hugged him. "Wow, America, your so soft and cuddly!" Italy petted America.

Russia eyed him and approached them. "Let's hope there will be no cuddling between you two, I will be very angry and upset." Russia even smiled a wolfish smile.

"Don't worry, dude. I've got eyes only for you. And my heart does not need another when I have you." America finished pasta and walked to Russia. "Sorry Italy! But at least your pasta was good!" America said. Italy smiled and walked over to Germany to talk on and on about how excited he was.

The countries chatted up more storms, with the exception of Japan and Sweden. Sweden being unsociable and Japan with his reading of the atmosphere of a conversation. A certain someone watched them for a while and left Romania for their country. Everyone soon got tired and fell asleep on the cots Romania brought out. The wolves, however, gathered in a group and fell asleep close to each other. The rest of the night was peaceful and serene.

In the morning everyone was up and the werewolves were changed. Everyone said good bye to Romania and left. Each country went his separate ways. The next monthly meeting would come up and so would the full moon. To which everyone was excited. To be a full pack and to run free like the ever flowing wind. A hidden world revealed through the rays of the sun reflected off the moon, giving off a peaceful glow upon the silent night. Only the sounds of laughter and howls would be heard, to be cut short by a heinous act to be soon committed. Yes, the month after the next will be sad. Someone will be dead, someone will be happy, but so many more will be torn apart.

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

-

A/N: Thanks go to TheCuteCanadian for favoriting this story. A huge thanks to OtakuFledgeling for reviewing. So nothing of importance, just my kitten died at the jaws of my dog. His name was Feliciano, his brother Romano still remains though. (I did name my kittens after the Italy brothers). Sorry I was so poetic at the end, but hey it is a hidden sense I have. Yeah, someone's gonna die. But, can you guess who? Well, thanks for reading. Until next time. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: The Family of Wolves

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry on how this story's format is. Like how it was bolded once. I don't know how to do it on the doc manager. The story gets hard to read especially in the first chapter. America was supposed to speak through thought speak, but the parentheses didn't appear so it was a major headache. The line thing was supposed to show** **up, but didn't so it is freaky in the fourth chapter. Look, I'm sorry. I will try to make it better in later chapters. Thanks to Lithuania12393 for following and favoring this story. Thanks to SilverDawn1313 (guest) for reviewing.**

* * *

As the world meeting drew closer, so did anxiety. Finland was a bit more nervous around Sweden because he was afraid Sweden might go wolf and attack him. Belarus did everything she could to keep Russia away from America. Japan continued with his ways of Bushido. Poland wanted to discuss fashion with Lithuania and also wanted to know how the potion tasted like. Germany and Italy trained even harder, Germany claiming that the training would keep them in shape when they run as wolves.

Switzerland no longer concerned himself with America and the others. He continued protecting himself and Liechtenstein. Switzerland had a headache from all what happened because the nations were supposed to find a cure, not become half nation half beast. Leichtenstein, however, had a little bit of fun when America was a wolf that first night. Swizerland also shot at Italy again because Italy was in his country trying to go to Germany. At last, though, the world meeting came.

* * *

The world meeting went as smoothly as sandpaper. The topic this month was endangered animals and how the nation's were doing with their country. Britain kept yelling that unicorns were endangered and must have a reservation in order to survive. Spain argued that several turtle species needed more attention than imaginary creatures. Greece asked people what they thought of cats. Canada quietly said that polar bears were nearly on the Endangered Species List. China shouted out that pandas were nearly extinct and that every country should try to help them out.

"I have something to report." Japan said. He had just got done talking to Greece on what he thought of cats.

"Go ahead, Japan." Germany said. The German breathed out and sat down. Germany had to yell at everyone to get them to shut up.

"Well, I noticed that over the past few weeks a bad feeling keeps ocurring whenever I'm near Russia." Japan noted, "It was not like it was Russia, just a unnatural feeling."

"It means you should stay away from him." Belarus snarled. She was sitting close to Russia and America.

"Dude, have you ever heard of personal space?" America growled at her. He did not like that someone was close to his boyfriend. Everyone got quiet and watched.

"You should listen to yourself, stupid American." Belarus sneered.

"What did you say?" America stood up. He was slowly becoming more wolf.

"You heard me." Belarus said, she stood as well.

America, now fully wolf, lunged at Belarus. Japan, Germany, Italy, Sweden, Britain, Prussia, Russia, and Lithuania stood and growled. Romania ran as fast as he could and he threw himself at America. He managed to knock America aside, the wolf nations ran to America's side and shot glares at Belarus, some growling. Belarus glared at America and walked away in a huff. America staggered to his paws and barked. Romania looked at him and said, "You won't change back until morning. You also need to watch your temper. I know Belarus was asking for it, but be careful OK?" Romania muttered a small spell that would act like a Wolfsbane potion and let America control his own mind.

America looked at him and whined, "Sorry, she just got on my nerves. I couldn't help it."

Romania smiled. "I know."

The other nations were speechless. Most had their mouths open in surprise. The wolf nations returned to their seats and tried to act like they never stood up. America walked back to his seat and jumped onto it. He proceeded to put his papers back into the folder. Russia helped him and picked up his folder. America looked at him and yipped. Russia smiled and picked America up. The two left the meeting, as did everyone else. This meeting was in everyone's head, now they knew not to mess with the wolf nations.

* * *

The full moon was that night so everyone went to America's house. There they partied and had fun. Sweden and Japan didn't really dance or talk. Lithuania had a strange impulse to clean America's house every now and then. Soon Britain brought out the Wolfsbane and passed it out. Everyone did a toast and swallowed the revolting liquid. "Britain is there some way we can make the potion taste better?" America asked.

"It should be an awesome flavor. Like the awesome flavor of beer!" Prussia shouted.

"Ve~ it can be pasta-flavored!" Italy suggested.

"Nien. Not everyone likes pasta, Italy." Germany said.

"Nyet. How about we get it flavored to ourn favorite flavor." Russia asked.

Britain gave thought and said, "If Romania can do it, then I don't see why not."

After a while the moon appeared. America and the others ran outside, they wanted to run through the forest in America's backyard. It was on private property so they wouldn't be bothered. The change began and everyone grunted in pain. It was over eventually, America howled and the others joined in. America looked at them and said, "Let's run through the woods and hunt. Or we could make up cool hero names and costumes."

"I'm not going to spend my night making up nonsense." Britain said.

"I like the idea of running through the woods." Lithuania said.

"Yeah, Lithuania is right let's run through the forest." Sweden said. Everyone flinched and looked at Sweden. They never thought of him speaking before.

"You can talk? Dude, why don't you speak at world meetings?" America asked.

"I can talk." Sweden glared. The nations backed up.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else for us to do. So we can go. I bet you guys can't catch me!" America jeered as he ran into the forest. The nations smirked and chased him. That night barks and howls were heard, everyone was content and happy. That is most everyone. This person was not content nor happy, quite the opposite actually. This someone watched them a little longer and left to get ready for next month. Needless to say, this person was not a hunter, but someone who wants revenge. The wolves, however, were too busy having fun than to notice a soon to be murderer.

"America-san, please you must understand. My back, it hurts, can we run a bit slower?" Japan wheezed.

"For you, Japan, I will walk slow." America started to walk like an old man, and shaking whenever he took another step. Some nations laughed.

"America-san I do not need mockery to know I'm old as it is." Japan said.

"America, why don't you lay off Japan and give the old man a break." Germany chuckled. Looks like all that training paid off, he was one of the faster nations.

"Mr. America, I think there is another wolf around here." Lithuania said.

"What? Looks like the Hero has to show who's boss and to leave my pack alone." America said. He walked to where Lithuania was standing and sniffed. "Yeah, it seems there's another wolf around here." As soon as he said that, a wolf showed up and snarled. This wolf had many scars. Its pelt was a brownish-black, its eyes were brown and small.

The nations, besides America, backed up behind America and snarled. America puffed out his chest and approached the wolf while growling. The wolf snarled and its' ears went back, it wanted to fight for this pack. America crouched low and lunged at the wolf's throat. The wolf howled and dodged America's attack. America pretended to collapse on the ground, the wolf approached him. When it sniffed America's face, America leaped up and snatched the wolf in his jaws. The wolf fought in America's mouth, but after a while, it went limp. America dropped it from his mouth and inspected the wolf. It no longer breathed. A heartbeat could not be heard. Looking at the night sky, America howled. The nations chimed in, the forest was full of sad howls.

"Man, I did not want to kill that wolf." America said. The nations were walking back to America's house. Some nations held their head low and agreed.

"But that was awesome, though. I don't think anyone else could be that awesome, except for the awesome me of course." Prussia said.

"Hai, that was pretty amazing." Japan said.

"Ve~ I don't think even Germany could be that heroic. He could, I think." Italy added when Germany gave him a dirty look.

"Mr. America, I'm glad you protected us. It'd be weird to be nations that listen to a wolf." Lithuania giggled.

"Da, I was glad you protected me as well. I would have ripped that wolf apart using my teeth, seeing as how I don't have my pipe." Russia said. He leaned close to America and licked his shoulder.

"Aw, thanks guys. I guess you could say I was the Hero!" America said.

"Now, now, don't get too full of yourself, OK?" Britain said.

"Don't worry, Britain. I'll know when I get full of myself, cause you will yell at me for being to awesome." America said.

"Hey, don't steal my awesome line." Prussia said. Everyone started laughing, well Sweden just laughed in his head.

The person watched them from the trees. "I almost don't want to kill him. But he stole my love. Now he must pay. With his life." The person climbed up the tree and jumped to another one, all the way to their hideout.

* * *

It was late afternoon when everyone woke up, as humans. "Man, that was an awesome night, aside from me killing the wolf." America said.

"Yes, this was an awesome night. Even one as awesome as me agrees! We should do this again sometime!" Prussia said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon, everyone left. Russia stayed though, he and America went out to dinner. A nice night for everyone, nothing could be better. Unfortunately, this happiness will be cut short. But, no one said the unhappiness was going to last forever. A tragedy will strike. A miracle will rise from the ashes like a phoenix. After a hurricane comes a rainbow. In darkness there will be light. Come next month, there will be excitement. A sad month, then a happy month. Both will come as a shock to our beloved nations.  
-END OF CHAPTER 5-

* * *

**A/N: I believe we now know who the killer is, and who's the victim. Yes, next chapter will be sad. The chapter after will be happy though. (Or will it?) I have a plot now, so no requests :(. I will take story requests though :). If you have questions, don't be hesitant. Well, hasta la pasta!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: What's Gone Shall Never Be Forgotten

**A/N: Sorry this was late! Too busy playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf on my 3DS. Warning: the bottom part is torture to another character, it is really sad. And if you cry because of the nations I'm sorry. This will be a long story be the way, I'm trying to get over 50,000 words. More explanation at the bottom author's note. Also, can you guess what song is mentioned? Whoever gets it right will get this! *holds up a box of Hetalia mangas.* (Not for real though). Awesome people: HCA RavenHollow for favoring. timorb22 for following. *claps*. If you see a story be TheCuteCanadian, read it. Turns out she was my friend the whole time. XD. So enjoy this chapter!**  
**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination, and my 3DS. XD.**

* * *

"Russia-san, I have terrible news." Japan had called Russia to tell him very important news.

"Da, what is it?" Russia asked. He was still in a good mood from the night before.

"America-san is missing." Japan said. He went back to America's house to retrieve his katana. When America did not respond, he tried to call his cellphone. As he was calling, a ringing was heard in one of the shrubs next to America's driveway. Japan still had his phone at his ear when he inspected to the noise. It was America's cellphone. Then Japan realized that America was gone.

"What? Amerika cannot be missing!" Russia yelled, he was becoming more and more distressed over this.

"We need to hold an emergency meeting tomorrow." Japan said.

"Da, make sure everyone shows up." Russia growled. The meeting was instantly scheduled for the next day.

* * *

Everyone showed up for the meeting. The wolf nations were both angry and sad. Soft whimpers escaped their lips from time to time. Sweden gave off an occasional growl, to this Finland would immediately leave his side. Other nations had solemn expressions. Except one, she could not help but smile. Soon, everyone sat down and waited for Japan to discuss what was already heard. Japan stood up and bowed.

"We all know by now that America-san is missing. I was the one who discovered his abandoned house. It seems as though he was kidnapped," Japan paused when he heard growls not only from the nations, but him as well, "As I was saying, his phone was tossed into a bush and his truck had its tires slashed. This is not the case of violence from arrogant humans, but evidence proves that a country did this." Gasps and growls erupted from the room.

"I want whoever did this to be killed by my hands. Someone stopped my sunflower from blooming and I want them dead." Russia said. Fur, however, was starting to grow. Plus, his eyes were more vivid and sharp.

"This person cannot be any less awesome than now. I don't even classify them as awesome now. They're even worse than that little baby girl man-boy over there." Prussia pointed to Austria. Prussia was so mad that his ears looked more wolf than human.

"I'm not a baby girl man-boy, Prussia! I will now use the piano to display my irritation, frustration, and sadness." Austria began playing on a piano that randomly appeared in the room. The sound of a harsh sonata mixed with a melancholic chorale filled the air.

"Aiyah! Why are Greece and Turkey dancing, aru?" China asked/pointed out. The two were dancing to Austria's music.

"Ve~ I wanna dance!" Italy yelled.

"Nein, you will not dance. We were supposed to talk about America's disappearance. Not enjoy everyone's company." Germany yelled. Unfortunately, everyone heard him and everyone got sad all most instantly. Austria stopped playing his grief and looked up.

"Just one more piece that almost describes the situation." Austria went back to his piano without even waiting for a response. He started playing a very familiar rhapsody.

"Out of all the bloody Queen songs, you choose that one." Britain yelled. Although, he really wanted to pull out his six-string and play along.

"Can we please try to find out where America is?" Russia's expression told everyone that this was an order, not a request.

"Hai, I agree with Russia-san. From all the evidence I found, I can only conclude that this was of jealousy, not revenge." Japan said.

"Who would do that? Mr. America is a really nice guy!" Lithuania protested.

"Like, how could they take him down? He's, like, the hulk." Poland said. He was polishing his nails with a light pink hue.

"It was pretty easy, if you ask me." Belarus said. She had no expression besides pleasure at what was happening.

"Are you saying you kidnapped him?" Britain asked. Anger flashed through his emerald eyes.

"I did more than kidnap him. I also tortured him to the brink of death. He was so pathetic, and as he fell unconscious. I slit his stupid throat. So that I didn't have to be subjected to listening to his piece of crap ideas. He was also getting to close to my dear brother. He's dead and I'm happy. I did all of you a favor, you should be thanking me." Belarus said, a glint of amusement flashed into her seemingly lifeless eyes.

"I hate you. You have been nothing but a constant pain in my ass. You say you love me, but I see no proof in that hateful heart of yours." Russia was pissed. He slowly advanced on Belarus and snatched her by her throat. She was dangling in the air by her neck that was enclosed by his fingers. "You then take the love of my life and snuff him out like a candle. To hell with thanking you, I should be murdering you. Avenging the only soul that ever loved me, not you. You are lower than dirt. I want you out of my life. If I ever see you again, I will take my pain and suffering out on you." Russia threw her into the wall. Belarus, now unconscious, had blood seeping from her head.

The nations were shocked. Both at Belarus and Russia. Russia already stormed out of the meeting room. Some nations began to cry, America was dead. Italy was in hysterics. Prussia and Germany were a bit depressed. Sweden even had a tear sliding down his cheek. Britain was sobbing and France was trying to calm him down, even though he was crying himself. Romania sighed and started to cry as well, he was starting to get attached to America. Lithuania and Poland were crying in each other's arms, Lithuania couldn't help it. America had been there for him, but he couldn't return the favor. Spain was really sad, he didn't feel perky or optimistic, just sadness. Switzerland tried to remain calm, but ended up crying and hugging Liechtenstein, who was crying as well. Latvia and Estonia were crying, hard. Japan lost his poker face and had tears streaming down his face. China was crying and holding tightly to panda. Russia walked back into the room, he had been crying, hard. Shooting hateful glares to Belarus, who regained consciousness, and was currently sitting at the end of the table.

"I would appreciate it if we said a few kind words to the spirit of Amerika." Russia said. Everyone, excluding Belarus, nodded.

Everyone said their respects and wishes as though America was there among them. Pretty, soon everyone was done. Their were about to finish the meeting, when the conference doors were slammed open. There stood America, covered with scrapes and burn marks. He was wet, like he crawled out of a lake. America walked to the front of meeting and smiled. Every nation was wide-eyed and some were sprouting more tears.

"I'm still alive."

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 6-

(What happened that night).

_Belarus waited until America came home. She pulled out a syringe filled with sedative, and advanced on him. She stuck the needle into his neck and pressed down on the needle. America tried to fight her off, but went limp. Smirking, Belarus carried him to her truck and tossed him to the bed of the truck. When they arrived at her house, she picked up America and dragged him to her torture room. As she was strapping him into the chair, he awoke. "B-Belarus? Why are you doing this?" He asked._

_Belarus said nothing as she pulled out a whip and some knives. America tried to get out of the chair but the sedative weakened him. He could only scream as Belarus slashed his face open with the whip. She laughed, and traced America's face with her knife, knocking his glasses off as well. America growled and started to shift forms. Belarus snarled and impatiently waited for America to finish. When he was fully wolf, but still retained by the shackles, Belarus snapped an electrified choke collar on his neck. America howled, but was silenced when the collar zapped him. With his cries of pain silenced to whimpers, Belarus now used a whip with silver all over it. She whipped America and he howled in pain, despite being electrocuted at the same time. After a while, America collapsed and shifted back to his human form. Belarus walked to him, raised his head for better access, and cut his throat deep to a point to where he could not breathe._

_Belarus stood up and inspected her work. She looked at America, whose body was covered in blood and burn marks. The body twitched. Belarus pulled out a knife and slit his throat for the 2nd time. America moved no more. Laughing, Belarus picked up America and threw him into the bed of the truck. She drove for about two hours until she reached her destination. A lake. Grabbing the bloody body, she dragged it to the lake pier and threw it in. Bubbles rose to the surface and stopped. The job was done. Belarus smirked and spit in the water. She walked back to her truck and drove to her house. Belarus washed up and proceeded to clean her torture room. Laughing the entire time._

* * *

A/N: Oooh, how did he survive? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Yeah, so guess the name of the song. *Holds up prize.* I wrote the bottom part before the whole story, so I had to work with it. Greece and Turkey danced to music in volume 4, so if that answers your unasked question. Hope you enjoyed! Bye! (And drop a review?)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: The Truth and a Surprise

**A/N: Hopefully this answers HCA RavenHollow's question. A forgotten thanks to PeppermintSock122. Thanks for following.**

"I'm still alive."

Those words rang through everyone's heads. Some looked up in disbelief, others with relief. Russia ran to America and hugged him. "Da, you are still alive. I am happy." Russia whispered.

"America-san, how did you survive?" Japan asked.

"Belarus forgot, as did many of you, that nations cannot die from mortal wounds. We are immortal until our country's people die out or their government fails." America said. "I woke up at the bottom of a lake and swam to the surface. At the shore, I remembered what happened. It took a while for me to get back because I had to walk to get here. It looks though, that I'm still wet from the lake. I did wake up this morning you know." America finished. He shook some loose water from his hair.

"See I told you guys. Now you guys owe me free drinks!" Denmark shouted.

"Do you ever get tired of trying to get free drinks out of people? Besides, you said nothing like that." Iceland said.

"Wait, so Russia would have never become alpha? Since America techincally never died." Lithuania asked.

"Correct. If America was not a nation, then he would've died. Think of it like taking a long nap." Sweden said. The nations looked surprised at Sweden. He never really talked, let alone answer a question aloud.

"Y-yeah. But I don't know what we should do with Belarus. I mean I was taken a back by her actions. I don't suppose killing her is right either. What should we do?" Germany asked.

"Torture!" Russia happily suggested.

"No. What about a warning?" Germany said.

"I have an idea! Let's make her eat some of Britain's food!" America shouted.

"No! I refuse to eat that bastard's food!" Belarus yelled. America looked at her and growled. He walked up next to her, raised his hand, and slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up." America said/growled. Belarus held her face, a few tears dripped onto her lap.

"Here, I brought along some scones to snack on." Britain gave some burned scones to America. America grabbed Belarus's face and shoved a scone down her throat. She tried to cough it up, but America stuffed another scone down her throat.

"I had my revenge. Unlike you, I don't take pleasure in people's suffering." America said. He walked away from Belarus and walked towards Russia. "Lets go." He said. America and Russia left. Before America walked out he said a warning to the rest of the nations, "It takes more than jealousy to bring down a kickass country like me. Nothing can stop me from becoming a hero." He said to the nations. With that he left the conference room and headed home with Russia.

"Like, what was that about." Poland said.

"Poland, shut up." Norway said. Soon everyone left the conference room and headed for their respective homes.

The full moon was spent at America's house again. The countries were relieved to be with America again. Japan brought along some sushi and tuna sashimi for them to snack on. Italy, of course, brought some pasta. Germany actually brought along some authentic German beer to share, he also brought liver wurst. Russia brought vodka.

"We are so gonna party!" America laughed. He downed one of the German beers and ate some sushi.

"Mr. America, we have a few more mintues before sundown! We should drink our potions so we don't go feral." Lithuania said.

"Yeah. The Awesome Me doesn't want to be a wild animal." Prussia said.

"You already are a wild animal." Germany facepalmed.

"Here are the potions." Sweden brought out the potions. Everyone grabbed a potion and drank.

"Blegh. Disgusting as ever." America said. When all the potions were drank, the nations went outside and waited for the transformation. The full moon peeked over the trees and its moonlight showered onto the nations. The change occured, though a lot less painful. The wolves shook their fur and looked around. Something smelled different.

"America-san it smells like someone is here. A few people actually." Japan said.

"I smell it too. We should go and investigate." America headed for the direction of the human scent. The other wolves were hot on his heels.

After a few minutes of running America stopped. "Guys I think Hunters are here." He said.

"Are they going to kill us? I DON'T WANNA DIE! At least let me eat some more pasta!" Italy cried.

"Dudes, I see someone pointing a gun at us behind that tree. RUN!" America ordered to the others. A soft click was heard and America fell. A dart filled with sedative was sticking out of his shoulder. "Run..." Was all he said before he fell unconscious.

"Do as he says and RUN!" Germany yelled. Russia, however, ran to America and stood by him. Another click was heard and Russia had a dart as well. More men came out of hiding and shot the rest. Germany, Japan, Sweden, Lithuania, Prussia, and Italy were taken out before Italy could even cry. The men picked up the unconscious wolves and carried them to their trucks. One by one, they were stuffed into cages and driven off.

"We got this pack. This pack seems different, more experiments to run. I wonder how that crazed woman knew about these werewolves. Whoever these wolves are, we do not let them escape." One of the men said.

"Yeah. The more experiments we run, the more we can rid the world of their evil influence. That woman was crazy though. I know that!" The man's partner said. The Hunters drove off to their lab to perform different tests on the werewolves.

* * *

Belarus told the Hunters were to find the nations. She was hysterical, which made them wonder if she was insane. Which she is. The Hunters watched the wolves transform. They noticed that the wolves acted somewhat decent. Not crazed or bloodthirsty. So they were even more excited to capture them. They laid a scent trail for the wolves and were ready for the wolves to follow it. When they shot the alpha, they heard a frantic "Run!" from the alpha as he went down. Some Hunters were confused, especially when they heard another wolf shot the same message. The Leader, with his experience of werewolves and magic, knew the wolves consumed Wolfsbane. The Leader was excited to work on the wolves when they got back to their hidden facility.

At the facility, the nations were thrown into a huge room with no windows, just a door. A moon was in the center of the room. Magic. The Leader wanted the wolves together so that he could study them from a viewing room that could not be seen from inside the room. He waited a while before he decided to wake the wolves. It would be interesting.  
-END OF CHAPTER 7-

* * *

**The Author won't shut up: Sorry this was short and late. This is a filler chapter so expect the new chapter by Sunday, because its going to be long. My friend got the answer right: Bohemian Rhapsody. *gives her the box of prizes.* Questions, comments, hate mail, all go to the review box. Like the story? Not much RusAme. I kinda hate Russia now cause I something disturbing and disgusting online. I want to vomit and blind myself. Enough of that. Followers, reviewers, and people who favorite my story get all the credit and a shoutout. I'll be publishing another story on Friday. My favorite pairing Ameripan will be the main pairing, and some FrUk. Well I won't shut up so... Hasta La Pasta!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: The Guardians**

**Thanks to Akann153 and avv90 for favoring. Thanks to the same people for following. If I forgot someone, sorry. I chose the name at random so be forewarned.**

* * *

The Leader muttered a spell. A yellow streak flowed from his lips into the room, and into the wolves. He watched as the wolves stirred. Leader took mental notes. He watched the alpha get up and walk to the other wolves, the alpha nudged them. The other wolves got up. Leader whispered another spell and a deer appeared in the room. He leaned forward and observed their behavior. He was surprised when the wolves didn't go bloodthirsty. The wolves acted like they were people.

"Must've been the Wolfsbane." The leader mumbled. He continued to watch the wolves.

* * *

America felt as though someone drugged him and kidnapped him. He got up after he felt a surge of energy. Yawning, he looked around. He stopped mid-yawn when he realized he wasn't in his cozy home or the forest, but some room that was big enough to be a ball room. America saw the wolves lying on the ground. Walking over to them, he sniffed them to make sure they were alive. They were, so America nudged them awake. Italy was a little difficult to wake up.

"Ve~ I don't want to wake up. I want to dream of bellas and pasta." Italy mumbled. Italy rolled over.

"Italy, you lazy bum, get up or I'll make you run more laps." Germany said. Italy rolled over and opened his eyes. He blinked and panicked.

"Germany! Germany! Where am I? I don't remember coming here!" Italy yelled.

"Dude, calm down." America said. Italy immediately calmed down to only slight sniffles. America's dominance forced him to calm down.

The nations were talking about what happened when a deer materialized a short distance away. The nations stopped talking and looked at it. "What do we do? Do we kill it? Is it a trap?" Lithuania asked.

"I am kind of hungry. Maybe we should kill it. If we can corner it then we have an easy meal. I will take it from the middle. Prussia and Germany, you two will go to one side. Lithuania and Sweden, go to the other side. Britain, go in the middle of me and the Germans. Italy go on the other side of me. Russia and Japan, you will stand off to the side and make sure it doesn't escape." America directed.

Everyone got into their positions and slowly approached the deer. The deer looked at them and smelled, it spooked. The nations chased after until they were able to corner it. When it had no where to go, America lunged at its throat. His jaws clamped firmly on the jugular. The other wolves joined in and soon the deer was dead. The nations began to eat. The deer was a pile of bones and discards, after everyone was done.

"Interesting. A fine pack you guys are. Now to see who you really are." A voice said. The moon was replaced with a realistic sun. The wolves yipped in pain as they changed. The nations were back to human form and looked at the ceiling in surprise. "You look different from one another. Like you're from different countries. This indeed will be interesting." The voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" America asked/yelled.

The voice chuckled. "I'm the leader of The Guardians. An elite group dedicated to ridding the world of evil. Such as vampires and werewolves. We also perform experiments on these vile creatures. We're always looking for a cure, but sometimes not everyone survives the experiment." The voice said.

"I want your name." America said.

"Oh, is that all? It's Bruno. That is all I'll tell you." The voice named Bruno said.

"Why provokes you to do this?" America questioned.

"Maybe because my family was killed by you monsters. Then I'm chased by other monsters, so why not get rid of them once and for all?" Bruno said.

"Not everything is as it seems." Sweden said.

"That is not always true. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an experiment to work on, if the alpha would so kindly step away from the others. It makes the process more easier." Bruno said.

Suddenly, a transparent wall shot up between America and the others. The nations tried to get pass the wall, but they couldn't. Bruno materialized right next to America. Bruno was old, tall, gray hair, kind of skinny, and a heavy magical atmosphere surrounded him. He was wearing a faded black coat over green/blue shirt, his pants were a navy blue, and he had half moon spectacles. His outfit would have made Poland faint. Bruno walked over to America and began chanting some sort of spell.

The wall being sound-proof and see-through made the nations panic. They watched as America started to writhe in pain. America began to transform, still twitching in pain. Bruno was smiling as he chanted the rest of the spell. When America was done transforming, Bruno walked over to him, placed his hand on America's forehead, and began another spell. America seemed dazed as the spell made its way from Bruno's fingers and into his eyes. The nations gasped when America closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing another color besides sky blue, his eyes were red.

Italy began freaking out. Germany tried to calm him down. Prussia looked sadly at what he was seeing. Japan hung his head, avoiding eye contact from anyone. Lithuania turned away from the scene. Sweden looked sad, if not angry. Britain was silently crying. They all knew one thing: America was now under control by Bruno.

On the other side of the wall, Bruno was practically jumping up and down from his success. He smirked at America, who was bowing to him in a wolfish way. "Whom do you serve?" Bruno asked.

"You. And only you, unless you tell me otherwise." America replied. Only he said it as though he were a robot. Bruno smiled, and looked over at the other nations. Bruno raised his hand and the wall disappeared. The nations ran in.

"What the bloody hell did you do to America?" Britain asked/shrieked.

Bruno smiled. "You already know."

Lithuania had some tears in his eyes, as did the others. Well, Sweden looked mad, actually mad. They knew that if America was under Bruno's control, then they would have to submit as well. It felt like the end. They could never escape, at least alive. Britain also realized that Bruno was pretty advanced in magic, but not as advanced as him. If he could catch him of guard, then maybe they can escape. Or, Britain thought, he could send a magic distress signal to Romania and Norway. It was worth the shot. Romania and Norway can throw a pretty hard magical punch. And, if the magical trio combined their magic, they could destroy this place. It would definitely be worth the shot.

Concentrating, Britain mentally conjured a distress call._ "Norway and Romania, this is Britain. The wolf nations and I have been captured by a group called The Guardians. Go to America's house and set a tracking spell. Come with your finest magic. The leader has advanced magical capabilities. He has taken control of America. We may not make it out of here alive. This is not a prank. We need your help_." Britain finished his distress call and sent it. Hopefully, Bruno did not notice the call.

"As I said, I need to perform experiments. So, why doesn't that one come here." Bruno pointed to Lithuania. Lithuania shied away from him, but a commanding look from America made him approach Bruno. Bruno grabbed Lithuania and teleported from the room and into a lab.

As soon as Bruno left with Lithuania, America's eyes flashed blue and he collapsed. He slowly returned to his human form. Britain looked up with curiosity. Apparently, Bruno has a magic limit. He can control those from inside a magic boundary. If Britain could distract Bruno long enough, then maybe there was a chance. America began to stir.

"What happened? I don't feel good." America feebly said. Prussia walked over and helped him up.

"You were under a spell." Prussia said.

"It didn't feel like that. I just felt dizzy and confused. I remember that weirdo saying something that Britain would say, next thing I knew, I was in intense pain. My mouth moved, but I didn't understand what I was doing or saying." America said.

"You let Lithuania go with that freak. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but I don't know what to do with you." Germany said.

"Ja." Sweden said.

America looked torn. He wanted to curl under a desk and stay there until he died. It felt like betrayal when he let Lithuania go with that sadist. America couldn't speak, nor could he feel. The nations let him be. They did not know what he was feeling, but they knew that he had to be left alone for sometime. After a few hours, Lithuania returned. Lithuania was trembling slightly. He couldn't look at America without feeling scared. It was an alpha's duty to make sure the pack stayed safe after all.

That night, the room was moonless. Everyone went to bed. As Britain drifted off to sleep, he hoped that Norway or Romania got his call.  
**-END OF CHAPTER 8-**

* * *

**A/N: I don't have anything to say. (for once). Questions, comments, and hate mail go to the review box. Hasta La Pasta.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: The Unknown

**I'm still alive~! I literally had a dream that I died and asked God if I could update my fanfiction. At least even in death, I think of my stories and my readers. Thanks to blackstar62 for reviewing and following. Thanks to GhostRin for favoriting. I also changed my penname so I'm no longer TotallyTeresa68, I'm now America-san because that's what my friends call me. Enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

_Lithuania shrank back from Bruno. The nation was being tormented with black magic. Bruno was bringing back painful memories from Lithuania's past. Bruno laughed as Lithuania gripped his head and screamed. He began changing into his wolf form. Lithuania whimpered and covered his ears with his paws. Bruno stopped the torture and took mental notes._

_Since Lithuania was in forced wolf form, he was feral. He turned, faced Bruno and growled. His eyes were blood red instead of the soft green eyes that everyone knew. Lithuania growled at Bruno. Bruno looked at Lithuania and smirked. "You look much better as a wolf. Maybe I'll see what happens if I do that to another member of your pack, to keep you in wolf form. For now, I will turn you back to your human form and send you to the rest of your pack." Bruno said. He raised his hands and a purple bolt of lightning shot from his palms. The bolt struck Lithuania and he writhed in pain until he was back in human form. Lithuania was shaking as he got up, he couldn't stop trembling until he was back in the room with the other nations. Lithuania could not bear to look at America. He did not feel safe, if one of the most powerful nations in the world can be controlled, then no one was safe. Except maybe Russia._

* * *

_Back home..._

The Netherlands was wondering where Lithuania was. He was expecting Lithuania to come with a big batch of fish. He looked around. "Where Lithuania? Need to make money. Where is he?" Netherlands asked Belgium. The Netherlands and Belgium were in the Netherlands' garden. The Netherlands usually buys cod and herring from Lithuania. So the Netherlands was wondering what happened to Lithuania.

"Maybe he is still out fishing?" Belgium said.

"Poland is here. He does not know where Lithuania is. Need to tell someone." The Netherlands said. So Belgium and the Netherlands went to find someone who knew where Lithuania was.

Romania had got Britain's message and contacted Norway who also got the message. The two countries were on their way to America's house when the Netherlands and Belgium showed up. Those countries told Norway and Romania that Lithuania was missing. With that information, the countries rushed to America's house. They managed to make it to America's home in about 5 hours. Romania looked walked around. "According to Britain, we should set up a tracking spell. Do you remember the name of the group he said he was captured by?" Romania asked.

"The Guardians, as far as I know this is a organization. I remember hearing that their leader's family was attacked my a horde of vampires, werewolves, and other magical creatures. So the leader feared them, but that fear later turned into hatred. He taught himself defense magic, attack magic, and charm magic. That probably explains why he controlled America. If you control the alpha, you control the pack." Norway explained. He was about to set a tracking spell.

"How do you know that?" Romania asked. He also helped with the tracking spell.

"I happen to know the leader." Norway said. The spell activated and a little yellow arrow appeared. The arrow was about four feet (a little over one meter) above the ground. The arrow moved, going in the direction of the facility that held the nations. Romania and Norway followed the arrow.

"So how do you know the leader?" Romania asked.

"He came to me one day, asking for help. I asked him why, he told me what happened to his family. He wanted to learn magic and destroy the creatures that destroyed his family. I told him that I can only teach him defense magic. He agreed and told me the name of his organization. After a few lessons, he disappeared." Norway said.

The two countries followed the arrow until they approached a seemingly run-down building. They prepared to enter the building.

* * *

The nations were huddled together and another deer appeared. The fake sun turned into a moon and the transformation occurred. They did the same formation and took down the deer without much effort. The anger fueled the hunt and deer was a bloody mangled mess. When they were finished, Bruno appeared. He began a curse, the words seemed like gibberish. Britain knew exactly what he was saying. Several red swirls poured from Bruno's eyes. The swirls hit Prussia, America, and Japan. Britain sneaked behind Bruno and lunged for his throat. Britain managed to snap his jaws on Bruno's throat, silencing the curse. However, the curse still hit Prussia, America, and Japan. The nations collapsed in a heap. And immediately they turned back into wolves.

Suddenly, Romania and Norway burst through one of the walls. Real sunlight poured into the room, and the nations transformed. Britain released his grip from Bruno. Bruno fell to the floor with blood seeping from the wound in his throat. Germany stood up and inspected Bruno. "He's still alive, barely." Germany said.

"We came as soon as we could." Romania said. His eyes trailed over to Prussia, America, and Japan. "What happened to them?" Romania asked. He walked over and knelt next to them.

"The leader, Bruno, cast a curse on them. They are bound in their wolf forms until they are loved by their true love. It sounds like a fairy tale, but it will work, I'm sure of it." Britain said. He rubbed his temples. At least it was only those three.

"Then it would be simple for Amerika. One kiss is all it takes, da?" Russia said.

The wolves began to stir. "This unawesome headache is killing the awesome Prussia." Prussia said as he got up.

"Man, why am I still a dog? I thought I would've changed back with this hot sun on my back." America said.

"Hai, I agree with America-san." Japan said. He stretched and stood on all fours.

"Well, since you three are up. I guess I have to reexplain." Britain said.

"No time for explaining. This will be fast for Amerika, da?" Russia said. He picked up Amerika and kissed him on the muzzle. Like a Snow White kiss.

"Uh, dude? Nothing is happening." America said. Russia frowned.

"It should have worked, da? Or is the limey lying?" Russia said. A strong dark aura was building within the Russian.

"Then maybe, you and America are not meant for each other. You may love America, but you two were never meant for each other. You two will never belong to each other, so it's best if you two separate." Britain said.

"Dude, Russia, I have been meaning to tell you that it didn't feel right when I was dating you." America said.

"I suppose so. I will miss dating you. Lets stay friends~!" Russia said.

"I guess that's fine. See ya, dude." America said.  
-END OF CHAPTER 9-  
"Worst cliffhanger ever~!" Italy yells.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short and INCREDIBLY late. But I got caught up in watching season 5 on youtube. I killed RusAme because Ameripan totally rocks. (Spoiler). If you unfollow or unfavorite cause of the change then fine. Comments, questions, and hate mail go to the review box. Ciao~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10: The Right One

**A/N: Sorry this is 16 days late. I was busy. There is AmeriPan fluff. NO MORE RUSAME. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Spoiler for those who have not seen Sinister (American horror movie.) Also, I've noticed a lot of stories have titles similar to mine. I know they're somewhat based off my title because off the date they're published. Of Mice and Men was the title inspiration of mine, I heard it was a good book, but I never read it.**

* * *

America paced back and forth. As much as he loved his wolf form, he wanted to be human. He then thought closely of the people he felt different around. Britain, he was too much of a brother and father, no way they could ever get together. Russia, never really worked, he was too clingy anyways. Japan, America felt happier whenever he was with Japan. America smiled. Yeah, he felt free when he was with Japan. Heck, he nearly kissed the little nation. Realizing this, America's eyes twinkled as he bolted for Japan.

The said nation was sitting with a bowl of tea. He politely lapped it up, careful as to not make a mess. Japan stopped drinking to look at the sky, he thought that now would be a good time to relax in his hot spring. He stood up, grabbed a towel with his mouth, and headed for the hot spring. He slipped in and dog paddled to a peaceful area. Japan relaxed and closed his eyes. His tongue could not stay in his mouth, so he sat there panting. But his peace didn't last long.

"Hey, Japan! I got some wicked news, bro!" A certain voice yelled. Japan barely opened his eyes when a wolf cannon-balled into the spring. Causing waves and a disturbed ambiance.

"Ah! America, what are you doing here?" Japan yelled. A wave of water washed over him.

"I figured something out!" America yelled. He quickly paddled to Japan.

"What did you figure out? And please, give me personal space." Japan said.

"This." America suddenly pressed his muzzle to Japan's and kissed. In a sort of human-dog way. Japan was shocked at first, then slowly began to kiss back. Their eyes closed as the kiss intensified. A burst of light appeared from the water and circled the two. The light engulfed them and the curse was destroyed. The light faded, revealing human America and Japan kissing.

"You are the right one. I thought it would be Russia, I didn't realize I had a treasure hidden away." America said.

"I never felt this way before. I mean, I always felt different around you." Japan said. He started to blush, considering that he was being held tightly by America. Soon after their life changing kiss, a world meeting was going to be held.

* * *

"OK, so that is what broke the curse?" Germany asked. America and Japan nodded. Currently, everyone was at the world meeting.

"Wait a second, Prussia got hit, too. I don't think he has any crush on someone." Japan said.

"About that-" Germany started.

"I just told myself how awesome I am. Then I said 'Prussia, you are too awesome, I love you so much,' then this light came out of nowhere and hit the Awesome Me. I looked down, then my awesome body was back to the awesome way before that unawesome bastard captured the Awesome Me." Prussia explained.

"Then I hear Prussia scream, so I ran into his room and found him human." Germany finished.

"Whatever." Prussia said. He pulled out a beer and started drinking.

"Hey! I want beer, too!" Denmark yelled.

"Shut up!" Germany yelled. "We have to discuss what has happened and how we're going to solve it."

"Germany's such a hard ass." Italy said.

"I agree." Romania said. Germany glared in his direction. Romania smirked.

"Whatever. Now, we need to discuss what we are going to do with the cult known as The Guardians. According to Norway, the cult was temporarily disbanded. However, a member has restarted it, now they're training others to help in their cause. I don't know how we are going to deal with it, but I think our governments can arrest them or something.

"I never said they disbanded." Norway said. "I just informed you that their facility was destroyed so they had to rebuild it somewhere else. The leader, Bruno, is dead, so they have a new leader. I will keep an eye on them, though."

"Ok. I don't really see how I could have mistaken you." Germany said.

"Well next time don't make that mistake." Norway said.

"Next on the agenda; there is a scheduled vacation for December. So we will meet up in January. Have a nice Christmas and whatever you have, Russia." Germany dismissed the meeting and everyone went home. Well, nearly everyone.

"Japan! You should totally come over to my place, dude!" America said/yelled. He ran over to Japan and started to tug on his arm.

"OK, just please don't take my arm off." Japan said as he was dragged to America's house.

At America's house...

"Yo, Japan, come out of my room and into the living room." America called to Japan. Said nation was taking a bath. America burst in. He stopped when he saw Japan. America couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"AMERICA GET OUT!" Japan yelled. America ran out, he closed the door and started laughing. Japan, however was blushing furiously and little angry clouds came from his head. He sighed and got out of the tub. Japan wrapped himself in a towel and dried off. When he was done, he put on a kimono and left the bathroom to America's bedroom. He sat on the bed and relaxed.

America at this time was preparing a nice dinner. He pulled out some sushi from the fridge and set it on the table. America poured some tea into a cup for Japan and a cup of soda for himself. He also brought out wasabi in case Japan wanted something spicy to go along with his food. America brought out some nikujaga and miso soup for Japan. Of course, he got out some hamburgers and hot dogs for himself. Finishing with the table, he sat down and waited for his boyfriend.

Japan came out a few minutes later and was stunned to find the table set nicely. "You did this for me?" Japan asked. He sat down shakily and eyed the food.

"Duh, you're my guest and boyfriend. I obviously have feelings for you. I wanted to make you the perfect dinner." America said. He stuffed his face with a hamburger.

"Thank you. I honestly appreciate it. It looks lovely." Japan smiled. He took a bit out of the food. "And the food is good, too." He said.

"Wow, you actually smiled. It suits you. The food is great, I know because I cooked it myself. Well, I did microwave it." America admitted.

"It is still good." Japan said. He blushed slightly at the compliment.

"I love you." America blurted out. He immediately blushed and ate a hot dog while staring at the table top.

"I love you, too." Japan said. He picked up America's head and looked deep into his eyes. "I've always loved you. Whenever I saw you with Russia, I wanted to stab him with my katana. But, I still kept a calm face."

"Really? I never knew you felt that way. I felt different around you, but I assumed it was because I ate too much food. I felt wrong with Russia, I know I 'confessed my love for him' but seriously, dude is creepy." America said. He shivered at the thought.

"I agree. He gave off a heavy aura. I never trusted him." Japan said. He ate some sushi and took a taste of the green tea. "This is very good, America. Arigato." Japan said.

"You welcome, bro." America said. They finished their dinner and while America cleaned up the kitchen, Japan was sitting in the family room reading some manga. When America was done, he joined Japan and put on a scary movie. The movie was Sinister.

During the movie, America clung to Japan as though his life depended on it. Japan lost interest in his manga and started to watch the movie with America. Some stuff he didn't understand why America was freaking out. Of course it was a little scary to think that the kids of the families would murder their families in gruesome ways. "Why do you watch this stuff if it scares you?" Japan asked.

"I don't know, I just do." America said.

"Yet, you can play video games with no problem." Japan muttered.

"Well, video games are cute. Scary movies are just terrifying." America stated. Soon the movie ended and America was shaking. "C-can you come with me to bed?" He asked.

"If you don't have any more room; then I suppose it's OK." Japan said. America turned off the TV and DVD player, he then ran upstairs. Japan smiled and headed up as well. When he got up there, America was already buried under the blankets. Japan went into the closet and changed into his pajamas. He came out and got into the bed next to America. America shifted so there was more room for Japan, considering the nation liked his space. However, America ended up hugging Japan throughout the night. Japan during this was relaxed and happy to be with America.

* * *

** A/N: There will be more chapters, but I can't guarantee if they will be on time anymore. Comments, questions, and hate mail go to the review box.**


End file.
